halofanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Capítulo 8: Un ultimo rayo de Esperanza
thumb|400px Planeta: Riger. Estado: Bajo ataque. Jhon: Aquí el almirante de flota Jhon Eduard, ¿Alguien me escucha? Carter: Jhon, Jhon soy yo Carter. Jhon: Carter, ¿Qué sucedio? Carter: La misión fue todo un fracaso. Jhon: ¿Y Somber? Carter: Ni puta idea, no llego al punto en el que habiamos quedado, dijo que surgió algo y nos dijo que lo hicieramos nosotros. Jhon: ¿Y Rog? Carter: Le dieron, esta sangrando y nos tienen acorralados. Jhon: Esperen ahí intentare enviar ayuda. Carter: Claro que esperaremos pues nos tienen rodeados ya te dije. Jhon: Bien cambio y fuera. Francis necesito que contactes a las demás naves. Francisco: A la orden señor. Jhon: Y que alguien encuentre a Somber. (en el planeta) Carter: Carajo necesitamos apoyo. Alejandro: Y me lo dices. Rog: Ca... Ca... Ca.. Carter busca una gg... g... granada en mis bolsillos. Carter: Si, aquí esta. Rog: La... la.. lanzala. Carter: De acuerdo. Esto es por Rog y por Samuel. (Lanza la granada y crea una gran explosión) Carter: Que mier, ¿Qué fue eso? Alejandro: Eso fue una buena granada y nuestra escapatoria, vamos. (Un rato después en una nave de la UNSC) Jhon: ¿Cómo es que fallo? Carter: Veras al entrar llegamos a la parte de carga de la nave, de ahí logramos avanzar varios pasillos, todo iba bien hasta que descubrieron a un soldado. Entonces nos empezaron a seguir después le dieron a Rog, logeramos colocar explosivos pero no fueron muchos. El pelican de Max cayo y no logramos encontrarlo. Después de eso nos acorralaron afuera de la nave. Jhon: Y no han sabido nada de Somber. Alejandro: Nada desde que entramos a la nave. (Entra una transmisión) Roma: You almost destroyed my spaceship and my soldiers. And that's why you pay. (Se corta la transmisión) Somber: Bla, bla, bla. Jhon: Somber. Carter: Hijo de puta. Alejandro: ¿Dónde estabas? Somber: Siganme. (Llegan a un bosque) Jhon: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Somber: Ya veran, pueden salir. (Salen varios Shadows Hunters) Jhon: ¿Qué? Carter: Que mier. Alejandro: Somber en que estas pensando ellos no son confiables. Shadow: Callate. Somber: Tranquilo están alterados. Shadow: Ya saben del trato. Jhon: ¿Cuál trato Somber? Somber: Les dije que si nos ayudaban a cambio de su libertad. Alejandro: En que estas pensando. Somber: En que con ayuda de ellos ganaremos esta guerra. Alejandro: Somber ellos no haran caso, son bestias salvajes. Shadow: Si fueramos bestias salvajes ya los habriamos asesinado. Carter: Buen punto. Somber: Al ¿Por que no confias en ellos? Alejandro: Eh vivido en este planeta desde hace años y aprendí a diferenciar entre animales, y bestias. Shadow: A QUIEN LE LLAMAS BESTIA!!! Alejandro: A ti, bestia. Shadow: Es todo. (El Shadow se lanza sobre Alejandro y empiezan a luchar) Somber: BASTA!!, entonces que dicen. Shadow: Nosotros aceptamos pero no se ustedes. Somber: Jhon esta en ti la desición. Jhon: No sabemos como nos podría ir con ellos o sin ellos, pero hay que arriesgarnos, aceptamos. Soldado: Señor, señor. Jhon: Aquí Jhon, ¿Qué sucede? Soldado: Fuerzas del otro pacto se reunen bajo la nave, creemos que intentaran atacarnos. Jhon: Bien entonces reunan a todos los soldados que puedan. Soldado: Entendido señor. Jhon: Bien al parecer empezaran ya. Shadow: Sera un placer. (Llegan al lugar donde empezara la guerra. Un hornet deja a Somber enfrente de todos los soldados de la F.E.C.E.U) Somber: Muy bien, que empieze ya. (Los soldados elites empieza a avansar rápidamente hacía el enemigo, al igual los marines. Empiezan a salir distintos Shadows Hunters entre ellos un gran demoledor) = Continuara... = Categoría:Universo-442 Categoría:Saga Sombría Categoría:Capítulos